


Phoenix Girl

by LordDessik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDessik/pseuds/LordDessik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre had just finished at King's Landing University and is looking for a job. Will she land a position at Westoros' most well known and high class Law Firm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Hunting

Mel sighed as she opened yet another tab on the job search site. There was absolutely nothing going in King's Landing at the moment; not waitressing, not secretarial work, not even bloody check out jobs and she had been sifting through the newspapers, online sites and countless ads for days. No one had called her back or even bothered to respond and it was getting tiresome. Even though she had graduated King's Landing University with a Double Degree not three months ago, she wasn't eager to dive right from one stress inducing environment into another. But neither could she lay on her couch, watching video of cats making funny noises online and eating stale crisps all day...

The ad she looked at now, as she took a sip of tea seemed promising, the more she scanned through it: "Secretarial assistant wanted at King's Landing Law Firm" it read plainly. "Company seeks an open minded, flexible and experienced secretary, able to work from 9:00am to 4:30pm, Mondays to Thursdays. Must have at least a year's experience in the field. Must be able to communicate professionally and eloquently via phone and email, as well as be able to keep a diary, file necessary documents, keep records, transfer and accept calls, draw up business and mathematical documents, arrange meetings and other functions, and assist in office tasks."

'Doesn't sound too hard' Mel thought, sucking in her cheek as she scrolled down, but her hopes faded as they had before, when she saw the Law Firm was 'Baratheon Practitioners in Law', their bold, grey logo stamped discouragingly the end of the page.

'Fuck that' Mel thought as she moved to click away, 'As if I'd ever get a job there...' but she lingered for a moment, before re reading the job description. After a few moments she exclaimed aloud, "Oh Fuck it, go on have a resume.", and clicked the 'Apply' button.

It was probably not even worth it; the most she would get would be a dignified 'Haha, fuck off' in the form of 'Thank you for your application, however, unfortunately...' Mel closed her laptop and stretched: how the hell was it 3:46 in the afternoon?! She swore it had been 1 o'clock twenty minutes ago. She shook her dyed red hair out of her ponytail and got up to have a shower. It felt odd that she could just get up when she wanted and do nothing in the middle of the day. Four years of strict timetables and the lectures of University made her new freedom to sleep in until 12:28pm seem strange. As she turned on the faucet and stood waiting for the water to run warm, she thought about what it would be like to work for the most famous and therefore the most vain and snooty Law Firm in Westeros. It would be all 'Yes ma'am' and 'Certainly sir' and plenty of filing and phone calls. At least it would be nice sitting down all day...

She didn't know much about Baratheon Practitioners in Law, she just knew that it was owned by Stannis and Robert Baratheon, founded by the later. It was huge, with branches in Storm's End, King's Landing, Casterly Rock and Riverrun. If ever there was some political scandal or murder trial, you could bet your last Gold Dragon that Baratheon's Firm would be involved; it was always said so on the news. She knew it would be full to bursting of toffs and high rise Lawyers, Barristers and Senior Partners; she had worked as a secretary for some dingy little personal injury lawyers in Darry, but that was far away from prestigious as one could get without inadvertently backing over a cliff. Raymun's Personal Injury Lawyers, so cheap they didn't even have a proper office, just a few refurbished rooms in Mr. Raymun's house. Gods she was glad she didn't work there anymore; Mr. Raymun would always insist on giving her a ride home, although she lived within easy walking distance, and would always manage to 'accidentally' bump into her.

~

A few days later, and there was no reply from any more applications. Mel was starting to think she may just have to walk around the city with copies of her CV and practically beg to be hired. But she hoped she wouldn't have to go out of her way like that to find employment, even if worst came to worst she could always just send away to a job agency. She had just got back from a walk to the shops and was scrolling down Facebook when her phone buzzed, startling her. A private number flashed on the screen and she answered hastily.

"Hello?" she asked hopefully, trying to sound professional and proper.

"Yes is that Melisandre Reed?" a man's voice asked. It was a common sort of voice, like a builder trying to put on a posh accent.

"Yes, yes, I'm Melisandre." she replied so awkwardly.

"Nice to talk to you. You submitted an application for the Secretarial role at Baratheon Practitioners in Law, yes? Well we've read your application thoroughly-"

'Fucking hell, here it comes...' she thought as she got ready to be disappointed.

"-and we were wondering if you could come in for an interview on Wednesday around 11:00am?"

"Oh! Yes, sure I can definitely come in."

"Great, if you make your way up to the tenth floor of our building, in Room 12, that is where our interviewing process will be taking place. The address is Building 22-32, Street of Sisters. If you could bring a copy of your resume and any other files or references you think will aid you, then please do so."

"Yes I will, thank you so much for calling."

"Right thank you, see you Wednesday."

The caller hung up before she could take her phone from her ear. Gods that was a change: she actually had an interview, and with the fucking cream of the crop to! She breathed a sigh as she told herself that she probably wouldn't get the job anyway, even when she went to the interview. They were looking for some woman with ten years experience, on her way to becoming a lawyer herself...perhaps if she mentioned she had graduated with a degree in Business, Management and Logistics, that would help: her other degree on History and Poetry of Ancient Asshai wouldn't exactly win her any footholds. As she sat back in her computer chair, feeling her anxiety somehow fade and grow at the same time, she wondered what she would wear for her interview: should she do the cliche and dress up as the irresistible office minx? Or go all out professional to show she actually wanted the job and wasn't just trying to sex her way into employment... did she even have a skirt or anything to wear? A collared shirt? She would have to go out and buy one. She needed toilet paper and more instant noodles anyway.

~

Mel walked down the busy Street of Sisters on Wednesday Morning, doing her best to push through the crowded city space. It was 10:46am and she wanted to make a good impression by being early. She had decided to wear a nice white, button up blouse, shapely black skirt and black tights, just for good measure. It was a tiny bit chilly so she wore a thin beige coat around her shoulders. She wore some maroon kitten heels that she hadn't been able to resist, when she bought her interview clothes. Her red hair was pulled back in a tight bun, so as not to interfere with her makeup: simple eyeliner, mascara and some subtle red lipstick. She didn't want to go full foundation and contour, incase she looked a little cheap so she had decided to keep it casual, to a degree at least. She didn't want to appear shallow either.

Pushing through the revolving door of Baratheon Practitioners in Law, she was met by a security guard in black, who she gave a quick smile, before continuing on her way. There was a man behind the desk at the far end of the huge entrance lobby, walled in white marble and filled with people in suits walking around, chatting or sitting looking at their phones or papers. Mel walked up to the desk and smiled at the man behind it.

"I'm here for the Secretary Interviews?" she stated politely.

"Ah ok, sure" the young man replied, as he pulled out a large open book from under the desk, "If you could just sign in with your name, signature and phone number? I'll get you a temporary pass."

"Thank you" Mel added sweetly as she filled in the information.

"There we are" the man said, handing her a plastic card on the end of a length of black keychain, "that will allow you to use the lifts and to access the visitor's accessible areas. Any door mark with a red outline is restricted and won't allow you in, but the interview room will be fine. Just pop it in one of the boxes up here when you sign out again. Good luck with your interview."

"Ok great, thanks so much." Mel made her way to a water dispenser beside the front desk and poured herself a paper cup full, before moving as gracefully and confidentlyas she could, towards the lifts. She held the pass against a square black pad before pressing the button. Another lady and three other men stepped inside with her when a lift arrived, but the lady got off at the second floor and the three men at the fifth floor. Mel was glad because she was able to do some final examination of herself in the mirrored exterior of the lift before she reached her destination. As she stepped out of the lift, still looking at her reflection, she couldn't manage not bashing right into someone and grimaced, sucking in suddenly and making an embarressing squeaking sound. Her water cup was knocked from her hand and sploshed to the floor, soaking her legs and feet. She glared up at the man who had knocked her almost fully over, after she regained her balance in her ridiculous footwear. Her split second of shock was replaced with indignant anger.

"Hey, ever heard of watching where you're going, you twat?" she barked angrily.

She knew she shouldn't have, she was just so surprised and impassioned in the heat of the moment. The man didn't apologise or even say anything, he just scowled at her and got into the empty lift. Melisandre watched him go angrily, outraged that she hadn't even received a mumble of a 'Sorry.'

"Fucking great." she hissed angrily to herself as she looked around for something to dry her feet with.

'Is that the kind of shit I'll have to deal with then?' she thought angrily.

She remembered she had tissues in her purse and scrambled to wipe the water off herself without looking like a ditzy idiot. She hoped her blush would fade by the time she was interviewed. She felt herself calm instantly however, as she spotted Room 12, where six or seven other girls all sat along the wall, not far from the door, papers and folders in their laps. They all looked so serious as Mel took a seat next to a tall blonde with a navy blue suit on, and makeup so thick, you could cut into it with a cake knife. She didn't smile as Mel sat down, just looked at her through the corner of her eye. As the girls were periodically called into the room, Mel took the time to review her references as well as what she was going to say. She felt irritable because of the imbecile in the lift, but she did her best, hoping her annoyance wouldn't show in her window of opportunity.

Presently, the door opened, and a tall brunette called her name. Mel gulped, smiled and nodded, before taking the woman's place in Room 12. She closed the door behind her as she looked around the simple office; white walls and a grey carpet with a single desk and filing cabinet in it. The man sitting behind the desk wore a simple grey suit and stood up to greet her warmly.

"Melisandre is it?" he asked as he shook her hand "Nice to meet you. Davos Seaworth. Please, have a seat."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Seaworth" Mel replied, trying to sound serious but still friendly. Her stomach was starting to roil, as it usually did when she had to do something important. She pulled back the chair and sat, putting her folder on the table as she did. A tense few minutes passed when Mr. Seaworth sorted through some of the papers before him, before wordlessly taking her own collection and looking through them. All that could be heard was the sound of the paper gently scraffling together and the sound of the plastic clock on the wall ticking away painfully.

Finally, he looked up and said casually, "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well I, uhm, I see myself as quite an outgoing and dedicated person" she began, fumbling for words "I, uh, have a very high standard I set for myself when it come to my work; I always try to perform to the best of my abilities, and then some of course. I present myself professionally and focus on a task that has to be done until it is completed with absolute perfection."

"I see...and what about your schooling? Your application said you are a recent graduate of KLU?"

"Yes, I graduated at the end of last year."

"What did you study?"

"I did a double degree in Asshai'i Poetry and History, as well as Buisness, Management and Logistics. I graduated with honours in both subjects. I think my experience at University taught be a lot about time management and what I should expect of myself regarding deadlines. I also kept a very strict diary while I was in school so I never had a problem with punctuality."

"Business and Management I can understand; practically all young people are taking courses like that nowadays; why Asshai'i History and Literature? A hobby or planning for a career in that subject...?"

"My, uh, Mother was from Asshai and my Father was from Tyrosh. I thought I should learn about my family history, just as a personal interest sort of thing."

"Ah I see, nothing wrong with having something to fall back on. Were your parent's pleased when you took the course?"

"They uhm" Mel started as she cleared her throat, apply the necessary solemn tone of voice "They passed away when I was fourteen. But I think they would have been pleased, yeah."

"Oh, I'm so sorry my dear."

"It's fine, really it is" she replied with a cheerful smile, trying to steer the conversation back to career based questions.

"Sorry to bring that up for you. Hmm...so what experience do you have as a PA or Secretary or work in general?"

"Well my first job was when I was 14; I worked as a waitress for two years. I moved to a different waitressing job when I was 16 and moved out of the foster home I had at the time. I used that job to support myself at school until I moved to Darry, where I worked for another two years at Raymun's Personal Injuries Law Firm. I used the money from working full time to save up and pay for my tuition at KLU. I think that's just about everything."

"That's very impressive that you supported yourself through school and living on your own from such a young age." Mr Seaworth commented, his bushy grey eyebrows raising significantly.

"I lived with friends and made my own money, and I had support from the Foster Agency, as well as Government Student Allowance; it wasn't too bad. If I was ever in need of anything I had people I knew could help me."

They went on for twenty something minutes all about what she expected to be doing at the Firm, what was expected of her, what 'professionalism' and 'punctuality' meant to her, what she did in her leisure time, what career she wanted to pursue, and on and on. Finally Mr. Seaworth made to wrap up the interview.

“Well thank you for coming in and applying for the position” he said, standing up and motioning for her to do the same, “you have definitely left an impression; you seem very responsibly and mature for your age, both of which are qualities that suit a position like this. Of course I can’t say anything yet but expect a call in the next few days, and we’ll call even if you were unsuccessful. If you could send in the next applicant; Myra is her name I think.”

“Thank you so much for taking the time to read my application! And thank you for the interview. I’ll speak to you later Mr. Seaworth, have a good afternoon.” she chimed after him, smiling sweetly. She turned on her heels and left him shuffling papers around on the desk.

~

For the next few days, Mel was as nervous as she had ever been. Whenever her phone rang she would jump and take a moment before answering it. She realized almost out of nowhere, that she wanted the job really badly; it would be an amazing thing to say she had worked for Baratheon Practitioners, even if it just as a secretary. It seemed high-class and maturely vogue, however egotistical the employees were likely to be, but she knew that that was just how lawyers were, almost by nature. Although sometimes stressful, Mel was well suited to the office environment; she made friends quickly and liked the kind of dignified, casual atmosphere often peppered with friendly rivalries.

She was watching shitty day time television in her pajamas, with her phone in her lap, when it suddenly buzzed. The private number told her it was probably the reply from the Firm. She hurriedly silenced the infomercial about the revolutionary wonder vacuum cleaner and answered, trying to sound as if she wasn’t in her night wear.

“Hello?”

“Good day, Miss, this is Axell Florent from Baratheon Practitioners in Law, just calling regarding your application and interview you did with us the other day.” A rough male voice informed her through the phone.

“Oh yes?” she asked, heart pounding in her ears.

“I’m very sorry but you were unsuccessful at this time. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to apply with us and we wish you all the best in your job hunting.”

“Oh. Alright, well thank you for calling anyway Mr. Florent.”

“You’re welcome. Do have a nice day, goodbye.”

Mel sighed as she pressed the hang up button.

Oh well. She knew the stakes and statistics of it when she applied. At least they had shown interest enough to interview her. She was so disappointed; she thought she had made such a good first impression. “Bet none of those stick figures have a degree in business...” she mumbled to herself as she went to make some lunch. She knew it wasn’t fair to be bitter; she just lucked out. But she had been suckered in by the suits and briefcases and marble walls and fanciness of it all. Oh well. Although she still felt annoyed and cross with herself, she decided not to wallow in it and binge watch something instead. She settled on some Anime show about high-schoolers who are all actually werewolves, and flopped down on the couch with a half drunk can of Redbull and a cup of instant Ramen.

~

A few hours later, she was surprised to see her phone ring again, with the same ‘Private Caller’ message flashing up on her screen. She answered, wondering what they could possibly be calling about.

“Yes hello?” she answered, more casual and crestfallen than her previous addresses.

“Hello, Miss Reed?” a familiar voice asked.

“Speaking.”

“This is Davos Seaworth at Baratheon Practitioners: did you receive a call earlier today saying your application to work with us had been rejected?”

“Yes I did, around lunch time.”

“Ah. I’m very sorry but there was a mistake in the filing of the applicant’s phone numbers and Mr. Florent accidentally called you instead of another candidate. A few numbers difference you see.”

“Wait so...”

“Your application was successful Miss, and we apologies for any inconvenience due to our mistake. Please forgive that little accident.”

“So I got the job?”

“Indeed Miss; now your application states that you are ready to work immediately?”

“Y-Yes yeah I can start working as soon as you’d have me.”

“That’s perfect. If you wouldn’t mind, we would like you to come in around 8:30 am next Thursday, so in two days time?”

“Yes of course, I’ll be there, of course!”

“Wonderful” Mr. Seaworth chuckled at her audible glee, “I’ll be waiting for you in the foyer then. Congratulations and welcome to Baratheon Practitioners in Law my dear.” “Oh my Gods, thank you so much Mr. Seaworth, I’ll be there early!”

“Thank you Miss Reed, enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you, bye.”

When she hung up, she stood up and did a stupid little shuffling dance on the carpet and squealed like a little girl. What a day! What a fucking happy day! She would have to go shopping again though...


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel settles into her new job at Baratheon Practitioners in Law.

For the whole two days before she was due to start at her new job, Mel was both nervous and ecstatic; she had never worked anywhere so well known or utterly huge before. What would her co workers be like? Would she actually meet Robert and Stannis Baratheon? Probably not. She would only be a receptionist, not a senior associate or anything like that...

She spent most of the day before rushing around to get things done before she came into work: she had to get a new tax file number, set up a savings account at her bank, buy some more work clothes, get a haircut and a waxing done, and buy her lunch for the next day. She didn't know the area of King's Landing the firm was in very well and she didn't want to waste her break wandering around looking for a nice cafe. It was awfully stressful. She felt as though she were back in University, not enough time in the days to get everything done. But she managed somehow. She always did.

 

The next day Mel woke up early to make herself perfect for her first day at "the office" as she would no doubt be calling it soon. She straightened her hair so it hung neatly around her pale face, and decided to keep her makeup look simple again: eyeliner and mascara.

"You work at Baratheon Practitioners in Law, now" she scolded her reflection in the bathroom mirror playfully.

Before long, she was on a bus heading for the Hills area, and the Street of Sisters. As she got off the bus, across the street for the firm's building, she took a moment to steady herself and make sure she had everything she needed. When she walked in through the revolving doors, she saw Mr. Seaworth in a handsome navy blue suit, standing by the front desk.

 

Smiling as she walked over, feeling her anxiety creep back up on her she approached with "Mr. Seaworth! Nice to see you again."

"Likewise my dear" he beamed as he shook her hand warmly "Welcome to Baratheon Practitioners in Law."

"Thank you, I'm so happy to get to work here, I mean this place looks amazing!"

"Well wait until you work 16 hours on a weekend, it won't feel so amazing" he chuckled, beckoning her to the lifts, "Come along, I'll show you where you'll be working."

"I won't be at the entrance desk?"

"Oh no, that's run by our security staff, you'll be on the tenth level with the Associates." Mr Seaworth explained as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Here" he continued, handing her a plastic temporary pass "We'll have to organise your key as well come to think of it."

"Oh thank you. Gods, the last firm I worked at was so small, we didn't even have our own rented office: my boss just had a few renovated rooms in his house, in a sort of split office and living setup. You could walk from his office to his bedroom in a few feet practically."

"My that is small. None of that here I'm afraid. If you're used to a small area then this change may be a little hard to deal with at first, but my office will be right across the hallway from where you'll be working and you can call me if you have any problems. I was Stannis' PA before I was an Associate. So I know how demanding the upper crusts can get."  

"Wow, really? I didn't know you worked for Mr. Baratheon directly."

"He's a good man, a good boss too. It's a funny thing; Stannis actually put me through Law School. I was an accounts manager before I did this. It was Stannis who saw I could be more than I was and helped me get to where I am now."

"He sounds like a generous person."

"Generous, and fair, but a pain in the arse as ever there was one. Don't be surprised if he comes off as rude as all hell when you meet him, that's just the way he carries himself."

"Wait, I'm going to meet him? Stannis Baratheon?" Mel started.

"Of course, you'll be working on the same floor."

"Oh okay, I just thought...wow I am used to something so much more different."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You know, I was very impressed with you, when you came in, if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh no, not at all. Thank you." Mel replied, blushing slightly.

"It's a difficult thing to live on your own at such an early age, but you seem mature for a girl of, uh, how old did you say you were Missy?"

"Twenty two."

"Ah okay, but yes, like I said, it's a difficult thing and you strike me as the kind of person who has a handle on things."

"Thank you Sir."

"Sir" he chuckled, "never really suited me. Call me Davos."

"Sure."

"Ah here we go" Davos sighed as the lift dinged onto their floor.

 

They managed to squeeze out as a group of men and women in suits all filed into the lift. Davos led her down a collection of white and carpeted hallways, until they reached an empty sitting room. A desk was pulled up against the wall, a computer and phone placed neatly on its surface. Across from the desk was a simple rug spread across the hardwood floor with two chairs waiting for visitors. Behind those was a large window, spanning the length of the room's wall. A beautiful view of King's Landing office buildings and CBD greeted them, looking for the life of it like a giant television.

"Wow, now that's a great view." Mel pointed out as she walked a little closer.

"Best one in the city" Davos replied as he showed her behind the bare looking desk. "Now here is your desk. I'll give a tour of the floor first so you can leave your things here while I show you around."

"Okay." She said with a nod.

 

They walked around the floor for a good half an hour, poking their heads in on office workers and doing the general meet and greet. Mel was friendly and polite, and most of her co workers seemed the same. Davos showed her the break room, the copier and printer area, the filing rooms, where most basic things were kept and so on before Davos introduced her to Mr. Axell Florent, the man you have mixed up her phone number, two days passed.

"Yes, sorry about that" Mr. Florent groaned as he shook her hand.

"That's quite alright Mr. Florent" Mel smiled.

"You can see why we need a secretary, when I can't ever file the applicant's phone numbers on my own."

"I hope I can do that and more for you, once I'm all settled in."

"I'm sure. Davos said you were the woman for the job and I think he hit the nail right on the head with you my dear."

"Axel, is Stannis busy by any chance?" Davos interjected.

"I shouldn't think so, why?"

"I wanted to introduce Melisandre while he didn't have anything on his plate."

"Well I'm not sure, he said something about a meeting but there's nothing scheduled until this afternoon."

"Great, we can pop in now then."

"Oh okay" Mel agreed. This was all happening very fast. She was starting to get nervous again.

"Good luck with the old arse. We call him "Prongs" around here, but don't tell him that. Man's got some spines on him, that's for sure. Watch yourself my girl." Mr. Florent chuckled, giving her a playful wink.

She laughed politely and said her farewell, before Davos led her away to another part of the floor.

 

Before she could prepare herself any more, they were standing in front of a large office door, painted cream and framed by tinted glass windows. Davos gave the door a few taps before a muffled voice bid them to enter.

Mel felt her smile fade and the colour drain from her face. She tried to cement her face in place but just ended up giving what she was sure must have been a completely forced smile.

"Stannis, this is our new secretary, I just thought I'd introduce you before she started, officially anyway." Davos introduced her as he held the door open.

Mr. Baratheon wore a dark grey suit and red tie. His thinning hair was combed and styled neatly, as well as everything else about him it seemed. His cheeks were slightly hollow, his chin a little pointy. His beard was a close shaved shadow that hung over his square jaw and high cheekbones. He got up in what seemed like a reluctant sort of way as Davos and Mel approached his desk.

"Melisandre this is Stannis Baratheon-" Davos said as Mr. Baratheon took her hand in a bone crunching handshake.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh great fuckity fuck fuck.' Mel blathered internally.

"The-" Davos started.

"-Twat." Stannis finished coolly, his face a stiff emotionless mask.

'Oh FUCK.' Mel wanted to scream.

"Ah." Mel said stupidly as Mr. Baratheon released her hand. "Ah...I ah, I am so sorry about that, the uh, the other day. I uhm, I was just, uh-"

"I was going to say Senior Partner." Davos offered, looking puzzled at Stannis. "But that works to."

Stannis gave Davos a scowl that could have curdled milk, but he laughed it off as if he had just seen an amusing joke in the paper. Melisandre tried to chuckle along to lighten the mood but all that came out was a high pitched sound akin to a bicycle bell being run over.

Stannis looked at her as though she needed to go to a hospital. Honestly she would have gladly gone to one had she been offered: she would have loved to be anywhere else at that given moment.  

  
Painful small talk followed, and for some reason Mel couldn't say anything without spluttering or stuttering. She felt like child. It was awful. She anted to crawl into a hole and die, she was so mortified.

She was so glad when Mr. Baratheon moved back behind his desk and remarked stiffly, "Nice to meet you. I have work to do Davos." 

"We'll leave you to it then" Davos replied as he shepherded Mel outside. When the door was closed he looked at her with a mix of confusion and amusement and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Oh Gods, the other day when I went for the interview" Mel explained, grimacing and covering her face with her hands "I bumped into him and spilled water all over myself and called him a twat! If I'd have known it was Stannis Baratheon I would have never-"

"Not to worry" Davos replied through a huge grin "Stannis isn't the kind to hold a grudge. It was an accident after all."

"Oh Gods, that was so embarrassing."

~

 

For the rest of the day, Mel sat behind her desk, while Davos stood over her explaining one thing or another. He was nice and pleasant to talk to, but he didn't half drone on. She was twenty two; she knew how to write an email. Even though Davos' instructions were tedious, she was glad of something to take her mind off the embarrassment of her introduction to Mr. Baratheon. Could it have been worse? She couldn't imagine how.

By the time she had said goodbye to Davos at the end of the day, after tying together a few more loose ends with him regarding her ID and payment, most of the rhythm of the job had come back to her. She was still tired and nervous, so on the bus home she texted her friend Thoros. 

'Want 2 go out tonight?' she typed. It wasn't long before her friend's reply lit up her screen.

'Where?'

'Dunno...txt Berric?'

'He's here, he says Im in.'

'How was job?'

'Ill tell u lot when I get to Berric's.'

'Anguy wants to go out, see you soon.'

Thoros had been her best friend since the middle of primary school. Their parents had been great friends and Thoros' Mum and Dad were practically family. After her parent's deaths she had lived on Thoros' couch for Gods know how many months. He was a good friend but she hadn't had much time for him recently what with job hunting and finishing up at University: she was glad she would be seeing him tonight. She had met Beric Dondarrion through Thoros and had become great friends with his friend Anguy Archer, as well as the rest of their little group. Mel had always gotten on better with boys, she reflected as she hopped off the bus at the stop close to Berric's apartment, where Thoros was currently rooming. They were a rowdy and boisterous bunch of boys but they had always been there for her through everything she had had to go through. They loved to drink and sing and play video games rather than actually do something with themselves, but to each their own, Mel had always told herself. 

She buzzed the door and it opened, the athletic and thin figure of Anguy welcoming her inside.

"Hey" he greeted her as she made her way inside "how's it going?"

"Ugh, move, I'm tired." Mel groaned as he purposefully blocked her way.

"Hey" Beric and Thoros called in unison, from two beanbags in the sparsely furnished lounge.

"Hey boys" Mel called as she dropped her bag by the door and made for the fridge; she was in desperate need of a beer.

"Oh my gods, you'll never guess the cock up a managed on my first day" Mel announced with a grimace as she cracked off the cap of her drink.

"Did you drop coffee on someone?" Thoros asked, not taking his eyes of the Racing game he was furiously versing Beric in.

"Did you shit your pants?" Beric asked with a teasing smile.

"It's worse. When I went to the interview this guy bumped into me and spilt water all over me: no sorry or anything, he just walked off. Well I called him a twat and did the thing. I found out today it was Stannis Baratheon I called a twat! Holy shit guys, I was so embarrassed!"

Beric and Thoros burst out laughing, hoarse and soundless laughing.

"Oh my gods, you dunce!" Beric wheezed

"Did he remember?" Thoros asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"YES!"

That sent a fresh wave of laughter through the pair, their video game forgotten.

"It's not funny..." Mel said trying to sound indignant, put cracking a smile despite herself.

"Yes it is. That's funny as fuck." Beric giggled.

"Anyone want to shag you yet?" Thoros teased.

"Yeah, the whole office."

"Good. I suppose you'll be wanting a fag then?"

"...Yes."

Mel followed her friend out to the small balcony behind a glass sliding door. He handed her a cigarette and then a lighter, before taking a long draw and asking "Seriously though, how was it?"

"It was alright, that was the worst part of it though. It's pretty easy, I've just not had a job in what, three years?"

"Three and a half. Why you want to go out tonight?"

"I don't know, I just want to be stupid for a while. But lets not stay out too late, yeah?"

"Whatever you like, I'm happy to drink here, I don't know what the others feel like."

 

"Whatever, just get me something with alcohol then."

"Fine, lets go to the Bottle shop next to the convenience store."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter might be a little shorter than the first one but it's really more comedic filler. Thanks for reading and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Melisandre is a College Grad. and significantly more innocent, don’t question it, just go with it. And yes 'Reed' is one letter off of red. If you here for fap material then it'll be a while; this isn't porn without plot. I like to tone down characters or beef them up from their origins, if you like it then thanks, if not please leave creative criticism. I want to portray Mel as a kind of chic, innocent young woman, who still curses and smokes and drinks, mind. If you are reading this you should be commenting/ rating! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


End file.
